Are You Sure You Want This?
by BooshBaby
Summary: After Vincent Nigel-Murray's friends kick him out of his house, Hodgins offers to let him stay the night at his house. Explicit gay sex scene.
1. I Shouldn't Be Here

Jack Hodgins sat motionless I his seat that Thursday night. It was midnight and he was alone…or so he thought. "What the hell am I going to do about Angela?" he said out loud, as if the question was to be heard by someone. Hodgins loved Angela almost as much he, and he hated to admit it, loved Vincent. He had always loved Ange, but since they had broken up he had started to notice Mr. Nigel Murray. There was just something about him that made Hodgins hot. "Now that Angela is spending all her time with Wendell I may as well give up. Vincent will never love me though, who would ever love me?"

He sighed and lifted up the jar of frog spawn he kept on his desk. Suddenly, much to his surprise, he heard footsteps coming to the door of his room. "Uhh, did I hear you call my name Hodgins?" called the voice. Hodgins nearly fell over with both surprise and happiness. He started to blush beyond belief. The voice he had heard belonged to Vincent himself. "Did I startle you?" he asked in his clear British accent.

"No, no." Hodgins replied. "I just thought I was the only one here." Vincent laughed because he had clearly seen Hodgins almost fall to the floor. "Quick, hurry up and think of something to say, you fool," Hodgins thought. "Dr. Brennan asked me to, uhh, stay late and look at some particulates," he finally said. Vincent walked over and sat on the spare lab stool beside Hodgins. It was cold, like nobody had sat in it for ages. That was probably true as he hadn't seen Angela in the same room as Hodgins for weeks.

"I shouldn't be here, but I am. I thought I would do another examination of the victim to see if I can find any new fractures or breaks. You know how Brennan can be. Always wants us to be one step ahead." For the first time since he entered the room, Hodgins looked up at Vincent for more than a second. He began to get alarmingly red face. "This is it Hodgins. If you don't give in now, all your lust will build up higher than it is at the moment," he thought, bracing himself for what may or may not happen.

He was just about to place his hand on Vincent's cheeks when he suddenly stood up. "I have something to tell you," he said.

"Oh, God. I hope it's not one your random, yet very, very interesting facts," Hodgins replied.

"Uhh, no. You know how I told you I was here to do another examination on our victim? Well, I lied. The truth is that well, I'm gay, and I was going to come out to my housemates tonight." Vincent paused for a second and looked as if he was about to cry, he soldiered on though. "I thought they would actually be fine with it but they told me how disgusting that was and they kicked me out of the house. Hodgins, I came here because I have nowhere to go anymore."

"That's horrible! I can't believe they would do that," screamed Hodgins. "You can come and stay with me. There's plenty of room in my house."

"Are you serious?" exclaimed Vincent.

"One hundred percent," said Hodgins with a smile. He instantly knew things were going to get interesting.


	2. We're Not Normal?

"This is it. This is my house," whispered Hodgins as he walked up the pathway to the door. "We'll have to be quiet because everyone normal in this street is asleep."

Vincent Nigel-Murray smiled a big smile at Hodgins. "So we're not normal are we?"

Hodgins smiled back, "Not even slightly." The whole time that Hodgins was showing Vincent around the house, he stayed quiet. Vincent was quiet because he couldn't believe he was in the same house as the man he loved. He only wished the man he loved knew that.

"So that's everything. You can go and have a shower in my bathroom and then go to bed in the spare room if you'd like. I'll just be downstairs if you need me."

Hodgins saw Vincent enter the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He walked down the stairs and sat on the couch, starting to think about what life might be like if they ever got together.

Would they ever get together? Would they be accepted? And most importantly, what would Angela think? He could hear her angelic voice in his head saying, _'its okay, sweetie. I'm fine with you and Vincent. I love Wendell." _The thought of her loving another man made Hodgins feel jealous and angry. It's a good thing he loved Vincent so much.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

Jack looked at the clock: 1:10am. Surely Vincent would be finished in the shower by now? He blushed at the thought of Vincent in the shower and what the little pal between his legs might look like. His body started to tingle and he shot up like a cork. What on earth was he thinking? He couldn't get a hard-on now! What if Vincent came downstairs and saw him? How embarrassing.

He walked briskly up the stairs, deciding that if he was to cleanse himself at any point before his 500th birthday, he should knock on the door and ask Vincent with all due respect, to hurry the fuck up. When he got to the bathroom he saw that the light was off and the door slightly open. Surely that meant that he was in his room?

Hodgins walked in and turned the light on. There, sitting on the floor was Vincent, completely naked. "Oh, oh my god!" Hodgins finally managed to say. "I'm, I'm so sorry. I'll just be going now," and he started to move quickly towards the door. Vincent stood up and grabbed hold of Jack's hand. "No, stay here with me," he whispered. Hodgins created an expression on his face which he hoped would show confusion; however, on the inside he was getting rather excited.

Vincent dragged Hodgins onto the floor. He looked straight into Hodgins' deep, blue eyes. "I need to tell you something," Vincent whispered, taking hold of Jack's hand. "I've been in love with you ever since the very first day I saw you, Jack. I can't control my lust much longer."

Hodgins' eyes opened wide. He couldn't believe what the love of his life had just said. "I love you, too," he said, moving closer to Vincent and placing a hand on his blushing cheek.


	3. Let's Get To It

Vincent leant in and pressed his soft lips against Jack's. They started off with little pecks, and then slowly Hodgins began to let his warm tongue stray from his own mouth and into the other's. His partner responded and slowly forced Jack backwards until he hit the frame of the big, four-poster bed. 'I want you so bad,' Hodgins said, breaking the silence. Vince looked at his friend, his eyes filling with lust. 'Then have me, do what you want to me.'

The boys squirmed around while Jack removed his clothing. When he was butt-naked, he straddled the much younger boy and planted another tongue-filled kiss on his mouth. Vincent smirked and in his sex, British voice he whispered, 'let's get to it then, shall we?' Hodgins ran his tongue along Vincent's prominent jaw line, and then slowly moved down his chest and stomach. He opened his eyes and studied his partner's member. It was fully erect, but there was something Jack had not expected.

'You don't have any…you're waxed!'

To which Vincent replied, 'It has been scientifically proven that pubic hair has absolutely no purpose, so therefore I am not in need of any." Jack licked the area where his hair would have been and replied, 'my friend, don't lie! You do it because you think it looks sexy. In fact,' he continued, running a finger over the fully revealed, hard, member, 'I think you did it for me." Vincent blushed before taking Hodgins' cock in his mouth. He began sliding his tongue up and down the shaft while letting his lips tighten around the sides.

'I know you haven't done this before so you can be the receiver until you get the hang of it', he managed to get out between sucks.

'Ughhh, Vincent that feels soooo good!'

'Just wait til I get inside you.'


End file.
